


Rubber Ducky, You’re the One

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bob, character: sunstreaker, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky, You’re the One

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** whitlock_fan tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Sunstreaker and Bob. Bathtime fun.

**Title:** Rubber Ducky, You’re the One  
**‘Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob  
**Summary:** It’s bath time.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** whitlock_fan tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Sunstreaker and Bob. Bathtime fun.

 

**Rubber Ducky, You’re the One**

 

Sunstreaker stared down at Bob, shook his helm, and sighed. “The frag am I going to do with you?”

Bob chuffed, aft end wiggling hard enough to rock his whole body back and forth. Pits, hard enough to toss some of the mud coating him off to splat wetly on the floor!

Sunstreaker shook his helm again, and turned, calling and motioning his pet to follow. Bob trotted along at his side, and Sunstreaker heaved another sigh as mud splashed his plating.

Thankfully, the washracks were empty, and Sunstreaker was able to get Bob into one of the cubicles. That only lasted long enough for him to turn on the spray though.

“Oh come on!” Sunstreaker dropped the detachable showerhead, and tried to catch Bob. He missed, and Bob skittered across the floor, slamming against the door in a fairly decent attempt to knock it down.

“Bob! Come!” Sunstreaker pointed to the floor directly beside his right foot, and glowered.

Bob crouched low by the door, and whined.

Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge, and jabbed his finger at the ground. “Come!”

Bob scuttled forward, then scrambled back, torn between obeying and avoiding the dastardly water a few steps behind Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker growled low in his throat, and pointed again.

Bob finally caved, belly all but scraping the floor as he s-l-o-w-l-y crept over to heel at Sunstreaker’s side.

“Daffy bug. You’ll roll in mud. You’ll run for as long as you can in the rain. You’ll dive right into lakes and rivers, but I turn on the blasted shower, and you freak out.” He sighed, reached down to grip Bob’s collar, and proceeded to drag his very unwilling pet into the cubicle.

Sunstreaker wasn’t sure how, but Bob managed to become the most pathetic sight in the galaxy. All six limbs tucked under his frame, plating held in tight, optics fragging _sad_. “You have to be clean, bug,” he said, tone as soothing as he could make it. “Can’t recharge in our quarters if you’re this filthy.”

Bob heaved a sigh of his own, doing far too good a job of telegraphing ‘woe is me, life sucks so hard’ in that single exhalation.

Sunstreaker shook his helm, and scrubbed his pet.

When Bob was all clean, after a _lot_ more coaxing so Sunstreaker could wash his legs and belly, Sunstreaker rinsed himself off, then shut of the water. “See. All done.” He stepped back out of the way, and gestured for Bob to leave the cubicle. Bob crawled by, still crouched low to the floor, then flumped in a heap by the bench in the middle of the room.

Sunstreaker huffed a laugh, and went to dry his pet. “Bet you’ll forgive me if I give you one of Sides’ energon goodies.”

Antennas perked forward, but promptly swept back, four gold optics shifting to the floor from Sunstreaker’s face. Sunstreaker laughed, and used a clean polishing cloth to dry the insecticon. “Two goodies? And I’ll let you jump on Bumblebee.”

Those antennas rose again, and Bob looked up at Sunstreaker.

“I mean it. Glomp his glitchy aft, and I’ll yell and pretend it’s bad, and give you an extra treat. No more moping though.”

Bob stayed as he was for a moment, then sat up properly, leaning into Sunstreaker’s touch as he finished drying him. “Good boy, Bob. Let’s go find our fearless leader. Ok?”

Bob sprung to his feet and was gone the second Sunstreaker opened the washrack’s door. “Bob!”

From down the hall and around the corner there was a shriek and a clang, then some vivid cursing. Sunstreaker snickered, then schooled his expression so he could go after Bob and see who he’d tackled.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
